fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Team Phantom
Team Phantom is a group of elite soldiers, from the Spartan ll program. The team started off as blue team during their Spartan training. Team Phantom was used for many missions including Operation: Blind-Sight, Operation: Suicide, and many more missions. Their main task was to recover A.I.s from rogue Spartans. Team Phantom Members Each member of Team Phantom carries their unique specialty making the Team even more dangerous. Spartan-192 Alison Gunsche Main Article: Spartan-192 Alison Gunsche Spartan-192 Alison was second-in-command of Team Phantom, but was promoted to Captain of Team Phantom, replacing Spartan-189 Rodrick. Alison was the first official member of Team Phantom, Alison was tasked to create an elite squad of Spartans to aid her in recovering A.I.'s from Rogue Spartans, she instead picked her old blue team, and in addition wanted Spartan-E001 Nexuf to be on Team Phantom. Alison's specialties are battle tactics, often coming up with more then one way to complete the Team's missions. Equipment *Commando (Helmet) *Commando (Right Shoulder) *MK.IV (Left Shoulder) *Assault Commando (Chest) *Fj/Para (Knee Guards) *Visor Night Vision *Hawk Visor (Allows her to zoom in objects, identify objects, and determine what threat level is the target.) *Motion Tracker (Radar) *Radio Transmitter (Allows her to talk to her teammates & superiors.) *Combat Knife (Left Collar Bone) *Enhanced Shields *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Speed *A.I. Sigma (Enhanced Knowledge & Memory) (Can See Somewhat In The Future) Spartan-189 Rodrick Mason Main Article: Spartan-189 Rodrick Mason Spartan-189 Rodrick was the former leader of Team Phantom, but was demoted to second-in-command of Team Phantom being replaced by Alison. Rodrick was the Spartan that never gave up on hope, and encouraged his team to never give up. He would often sometimes act as the leader of team phantom which doesn't bother Alison, because she thinks that Rodrick should rightfully been the captain of the team. Rodrick, even though was apart of Team Phantom, is a Rogue Spartan and he has acquired 3 A.I.'s from the base, and has killed 2 Spartans for A.I.'s. Rodrick specialties are Long-Range Combat, Close-Range Combat, Infiltration, Technician, and unbelievable stamina & strength. Equipment *CQC (Helmet) *Hazop (Left Shoulder) *UA Base Security (Right Shoulder) *Tactical Recon(Chest) *GUNGNIR (Knee Guards) *Night Visor *Motion Tracker (Radar) *Radar Jammer *Radio Transmitter (Allows him to talk to his teammates & superiors.) *Combat Knife (Behind Waist) *Over-Enhanced Shields *Over-Enhanced Strength *Over-Enhanced Stamina *Over-Enhanced Speed *Jetpack *A.I. Beta (Enhanced Stamina) (Gravity Distortion) *A.I. Zeta (Enhanced Speed) (Enhanced Shield) (Armor-Lock) *A.I. Upsilon (Radar Jammer) *A.I. Omega (Enhanced Strength) (Camouflage) *A.I. Delta (Bubble Dome) Spartan-190 Rei Reznov Main Article: Spartan-190 Rei Reznov Spartan-190 Rei is the scout of the group. She was the third member of Team Phantom. Rei is one of the few people that didn't hate the covenant, even though her parents were killed by them. Even though she acts tough all the time, she is really alone, and scared. She deeply cares for her team, and would do anything to please them. During missions, she often gives bold, and passionate speeches to encourage her team members. In-fact before she sacrificed herself, she gave the team her final speech about, "Freedom can only be attained, by sacrificing her own self..". Rei Reznov's specialties, are Infiltration & Long-Range Combat. Equipment *ODST (Helmet) *ODST (Left Shoulder) *ODST (Right Shoulder) *MK.V (Chest) *Fj/Para (Knee Guards) *Visor Night Vision *Hawk-Eye Visor *Motion Tracker (Radar) *Radar Jammer *Radio Transmitter (Allows her to talk to her teammates & superiors.) *Combat Knife (Left Collar Bone) *Camouflage *Normal Shields *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Speed Spartan-184 Nikola Main Article: Spartan-184 Nikola Spartan- 184 Nikola is the heavy-arms of the group. He was the fourth of Team Phantom. Nikola (or Nik for short) is the muscle of the group, weapons expert, and heavy-arms. He is often the most heroic, jumping off a cliff to hijack a Banshee, and advancing against a wave of Elites to give his team members enough time to escape. He has a die hard attitude, and has trigger happy sense. He admires his fellow team members, and was glad he was apart of the team. Equipment *Grenadier (Helmet) *Eva (Left Shoulder) *Grenadier (Right Shoulder) *HP/Parafoil (Chest) *Standard Grieves (Knee Guards) *Night Vision *Motion Tracker (Radar) *Radio Transmitter (Allows Him to talk to his teammates & superiors.) *Combat Knife (Right Shoulder) *Over-Enhanced Shields *Over-Enhanced Strength *Over-Enhanced Stamina *Normal Speed Spartan-183 Sayer Price Main Article: Spartan-183 Sayer J. Price Spartan-183 Sayer is the fifth member of Team Phantom. He is the softy of the group. He is very compassionate, kind, soft, and overall a Spartan-183 Sayerbig-spartan. He doesn't kill most of his enemies, but merely wounds them instead of killing them. He is the medic of the team, often creating miracles. When asked why he doesn't kill his enemy, it is because he is a pacifist, and only attacks out of self-defense. He only joined UNSC to end the blood shed. He often gets frustrated when Rei jokes about dating Alison herself, or taking her to dinner. Sayer admits his feelings about Alison to Rodrick, but has never told her. Sayer specialties are human body knowledge, elite body knowledge, medical training, and medicine making. Equipment *Mjolnir MK.V (Helmet) *JFO (Left Shoulder) *Jumper Set (Right Shoulder) *Tactical/LP(Chest) *Standard Grieves(Knee Guards) *Visor Night Vision *Motion Tracker (Radar) *Radio Transmitter (Allows Him to talk to his teammates & superiors.) *Combat Knife (Right Collar Bone) *Healing Bubble Dome *Normal Shields *Normal Strength *Normal Stamina *Normal Speed Spartan-E001 Nexuf Main Article: Spartan-E001 Nexuf Spartan-E001 Nexuf is the sixth, and last member of Team Phantom. At first, he believed what the prophets said, and what everybody else said about the humans, but that changed when he saw Alison showing kindness to him. After Alison's mission was completed, she went back to see if Nexuf was okay. Nexuf was surprised again. He then started asking her questions about humans in general. She answer all of them truthfully. They also had a conversation about why the elites are attacking and etc....Soon after finding out the truth, he departed from the covenant, and asked to join Alison. She said she would be honored. Nexuf (Nexki called by Alison sometimes) is friends with everyone in Team Phantom except Rodrick, he doesn't trust that human. Nexuf, even though was given a rank in the UNSC, was treated wrongly by the other humans, Team Phantom however stuck by him. Nexuf's specialty is being a Technician. Equipment *Sangheili Combat Harness (Helmet) *Sangheili Combat Harness (Left Shoulder) *Sangheili Combat Harness (Right Shoulder) *Sangheili Combat Harness (Chest) *Sangheili Combat Harness (Knee Guards) *Visor Night Vision *Motion Tracker (Radar) *Motion Remover (Removes him from Radars) *Radio Transmitter (Allows Him to talk to his teammates & superiors.) *Energy Daggers (In His Arms) *Normal Shields *Enhanced Strength *Normal Stamina *Enhanced Speed Missions Operation: Blind-Sight Operation: Suicide Operation: Shut-Down Operation: Snake-Eater Operation: Ice-Breaker Operation: Recovery Trivia Category:Affiliation Category:Halo Universe